This invention relates to a method for applying herbicides for the elimination of weeds and other undesirable plants.
Herbicides are used to eliminate weeds and other unwanted plants. Some types of herbicides are applied to the soil, for uptake by the roots. Other types of herbicides are applied to the plant foliage, typically by spraying. Foliage-applied herbicides are often poorly absorbed; it is difficult for the herbicides to overcome the plant's natural barriers and penetrate into the plant tissue. Moreover, a variety of environmental factors such as light, temperature, humidity, precipitation, and wind can adversely affect uptake of herbicides applied to the surface of foliage. To improve effectiveness, highly concentrated herbicide solutions are used, but this is expensive, and such highly concentrated solutions may adversely affect the environment.